


Leather Lightning

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's Strife is a blind 17 yr old. He lost his sight at the age of 7. He's been an experiment all his life. He is running away from Prof. Hojo. While being chased by three silver haired men of Hojo's he runs into SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos. And how does the boy know Sephiroth. From there discoveries are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Cloud fell once again.

He could hear the three men getting closer to him.

The boy took a deep breath as he pushed himself up.

The small seventeen year old was blind.

He had been without sight ever since he was seven.

Cloud heard his black wolf, Fenrir bark at him.

He took off running once more with the wolf brushing against his leg.


	2. Chapter 1

Genesis Rhapsodos was quiet as he walked through the woods that surrounded the mansion he and three other men shared.

He suddenly heard the sound of running feet. A minute later Genesis grabbed a hold of the person running past him.

“Let me go! Please don't hurt me.” the person cried.

Genesis looked down to see he had a hold of a small boy with spiky blond hair.

“I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down,” Genesis replied to the struggling child.

“What's wrong?”

“Three men are after me. They won't stop!” Genesis heard the rustle of undergrowth and spun around.

Three silver haired men stood still. “Well, well, well, look what we have here brothers. Father's not going to be happy if we don't bring him back.” the one with chin length hair said.

“You're not going to touch him.” Genesis growled. He pulled the boy closer to him.

The man activated his fire materia. Just as a large black wolf lunged at one of the men Genesis quickly fired two balls of flames at the other two.

Seeing that they were outmatched by the fire materia wielder, the leader yelled “Come on brothers. We get Father's prized possession back some other way.” The three men retreated with burns and bites.

Once they were gone Genesis looked at the blond he held tight. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes sir. Thank you.” the small teen replied.

“Fenrir, come here boy.” The black wolf walked up to him as Genesis let go.

The boy sat down on his knees and reached out towards the dog.

Genesis could tell by way the child moved something was wrong. _'Is he blind?' Genesis thought._

“Hey, I don't know your name. Mine's Genesis Rhapsodos.” he said.

“Cloud... Cloud Strife” the blond replied.

“Cloud, is something wrong with your eyes?” asked Genesis carefully.

“I can't see. I haven't been able to see for most of my life.” Cloud answered.

“Come on then, Cloud. Let me take you back to my place. Those wounds should be taken care of so they don't get infected.” Genesis said as he looked at the cuts and scrapes visible on Cloud's skin.

“Thank you. Could you help me there though? I keep falling since I don't know this area.” Cloud replied.

The boy stood up to face the direction of Genesis' voice. Genesis gently took a hold of Cloud's wrist.

The man then led the blond toward the direction of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

Genesis Rhapsodos pushed the mansion's door open calling, “Angeal! Zack! Sephiroth!” Getting no answer he mumbled

“I guess they're out training.”

“Hm?” Cloud turned toward Genesis. “Is something wrong?”

The auburn haired man looked at him and replied “No. It's just the three men I live with isn't here, so they're probably out training.” Cloud nodded.

Genesis tugged gently on Cloud's hand. Cloud followed him cautiously up a flight of stairs and into a room.

The auburn haired man let Cloud sit on his crimson colored bed. He then took the medical kit out of his bathroom, also getting a wet rag to clean the wounds.

Cloud's face was cleaned first. Genesis helped the blond out of the torn shirt. His eyes widened as he saw the scars that marred Cloud's skin.

“Please don't ask.” the child pleaded.

“I... I won't. It's not my place to say anything.” Genesis replied, moving to clean Cloud's wounds. He would ask about the scars later.

Genesis bandaged the boy's wounds. He also disinfected the cuts on his legs. A large cut on his right foreleg was wrapped up too.

Genesis found an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and helped the boy into them.

“Thank you. I feel a lot better now.” Cloud said.

Genesis smiled and replied, “You're welcome. Let's go down stairs.” He guided the blond down the stairs.

Genesis made Cloud sit down on the couch. “Hey, when was the last time you ate?” the auburn haired man asked.

“I don't know.” Cloud replied with a frown. “Well then, I'll fix us something.” Genesis said. He cooked soup for them and Cloud ate it gratefully.

Once finished and the dishes were put away Genesis sat down beside Cloud.

Cloud turned his head toward him. “Genesis, could I... touch your face, so I can at least make a mental picture of you?” he asked.

“Sure.” Genesis replied.

Genesis placed Cloud's hands on his face. Cloud gently ran his hands over his face. He memorized every part.

“You're cute.” Cloud said, blushing. Genesis' face turned red.

“You're cute too, little one.” he replied, making Cloud's face burn bright crimson.

“Who are your friends?” Cloud asked.

“My friends are Sephiroth Crescent, Angeal Hewley, and Zack Fair. We're Soldiers. This place here is our vacation home. No one in Shin-ra knows were this is.” Genesis answered.

Cloud gave a silent sigh of relief. He would be safe for a while.

“What are they like?” he asked, curiously.

“Hmm... Well... Zack is nothing short of a dog in human skin. He can't stay still. He's constantly talking. He makes messes. Zack is funny. Nothing else to that but trouble.” Genesis explained.

“Angeal, he's a mother-hen. He's caring and gentle but strong though. He's a great cook too.”

“Then there's Sephiroth. He's quiet. He rarely smiles too. He may seem cold but once you get to know him, he's an okay person. He's the general of Soldier too. Me and Angeal are commanders. Zack's a lieutenant.”

Genesis smiled and added “All four us are the strongest...”

Genesis fell silent as the front door opened.


	4. Chapter 3

“Hey Guys. You're back.” Genesis said to the three men.

“Hello Genesis. Who's that?” Angeal asked as he came in.

“Guys, um... I found him and that wolf there. They were being chased by three silver haired men. They were dead set on capturing him. This is...” Genesis' voice trailed off again.

The wolf, Fenrir lifted his head.

Sephiroth stopped in the doorway. He was staring at the small blond that sat on the couch next to the Crimson Commander.

Sephiroth's eyes visibly widened as he said, “Cloud?”

The blond boy giggled softly. “I thought that was who he was talking about. There's only one person that I know of that's named Sephiroth.”

Genesis, Angeal, and Zack looked at each other, confused. _How did the two know each other?_

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud. He crouched down in front of him. The two smiled softly and hugged each other.

“I thought you were dead. He said you were. All that mess he showed me... I'm glad to see you're alright now.” Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear.

His right hand was pressed against the back of the blond's head. The boy's face was buried in the General's chest.

“You know he's a pretty good liar. Most of the stuff he said was not true... I've missed you so much, Seph.” Cloud whispered back.

Sephiroth pulled away a little. He looked at Cloud's face. His small smile turned into a frown as he looked at his eyes.

The General brushed a hand against Cloud's face. “You can't see.” It was more off a statement than a question.

“What did that confounded fool do to you?” Sephiroth asked.

“I can't tell. Just...not right now,” Cloud answered. He looked down at his bare feet, which had been bandaged as well. He looked ashamed.

“But he... I've been blind for ten years now.”

Sephiroth's hands clenched into fists. Cloud gently pulled the man's hands loose.

“There's no use in getting mad. What's done is done. You can't reverse it.” Cloud said softly.

Shin-ra's General stood up.

“I'll kill him the next time I see him.” he vowed. Cloud shook his head.

“You could get in trouble for that.”

Genesis cleared his throat. The blond's head turned toward him.

“Apparently you already know Sephiroth. Angeal, Zack, this is Cloud Strife.” Genesis introduced.

After getting permission the blind blond ran his fingertips over the two men's faces. Just like with Genesis making a mental picture of the two.

Angeal Hewley had a rough, fatherly face. He was strong yet kind.

Zackary Fair was energetic, friendly and funny. He acted a lot like a puppy.

Sitting down across from the small blond Angeal asked the question he, Genesis, and Zack wanted to know.

_“How do you and Sephiroth know each other?”_


	5. Chapter 4

Leather Lightning  
Chapter 4

 

"How do you and Cloud know each other, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked again.

Sephiroth didn’t answer right away. He looked to be contemplating on whether to tell them or not.

Cloud trembled like he was scared, his face growing very pale.

The other three Soldiers looked at each other concerned.

Sephiroth sighed, “Cloud… was kept locked up by Hojo. That is all I’m going to say. The rest, just not right now.”

“Hojo. Well, that sums it up a good bit.” replied Genesis.

The three Soldiers were shocked. Hojo had most likely experimented on Cloud.

Zack decided to change the horrible conversation by saying, “Hey, guess what I found earlier.” 

“What did you destroy, pup?” Angeal asked, smiling at his ex-student. 

“I didn’t destroy anything!” Zack, the Bouncing Puppy of Doom whined.

“What did you find?” Genesis asked, interested in what Zack might have found.

Zack grinned. “I found a cave. It had a mako pool and rocks in it. Maybe some might even be materia.

“A mako cave? I want to see that! Where did you see it?” Genesis asked excitedly.

“It’s near the mountain base. The part we haven’t explored yet.” Zack answered.

“What’s a mako cave?” Cloud asked suddenly. His head was turned toward them. He looked curious.

“Over the course of many years, mako energy crystallizes into rock and sometimes becomes materia.” Sephiroth explained. 

“That sounds neat.” Cloud replied smiling at the men, his fear gone now.

“It is. They’re very beautiful. I’ve only seen one once but that was back on one of my first missions.” Genesis said.

Angeal stood up, looking at the window. The sun was almost set. It had been a few hours since they had come home from training in the clearing. 

“I’m going to fix dinner. Anyone want to help?” Angeal spoke up.

Getting no response from Zack or Genesis and knowing that Sephiroth wouldn’t want to leave Cloud alone, Angeal sighed and walked into the kitchen.

An hour later Angeal called them to come to the table for supper.

After eating, Cloud laid curled up next to Sephiroth on the couch as Zack and Genesis bickered about what movie to watch.

Angeal, who have cleaned up the kitchen settled down in the chair next to the couch.

“Those two can be such children at times.” Angeal said quietly. 

“Indeed. It’s amusing to watch though. Better than illogical movies.” Sephiroth replied.

Angeal laughed softly. He looked over at Cloud. “Seph, Cloud’s asleep.” He whispered.

Sure enough, Cloud was breathing deeply. His head was resting in Sephiroth’s lap.

“Alright, we can watch that one.” Genesis said to Zack only to be shushed by Angeal. The broad shouldered First pointed to Cloud.

“Aww, so adorable.” cooed Genesis. He took the video from Zack and put the movie on. 

A couple of hours later Sephiroth picked Cloud up and carried him to one of the guest bedrooms. He placed him on the bed and covered him up. 

Sephiroth watched Cloud sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Angeal.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing him again. Hojo, he said he was dead. He showed me the mess. I saw his body, mangled… I don’t want to lose him again.” Sephiroth said quietly to him.

“You won’t lose him. We’ll make sure of it.” Angeal told him, squeezing his shoulder.

Sephiroth glanced on more time at Cloud before leaving with Angeal to their own rooms.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud didn’t wake up until one in the afternoon the next day. It didn’t surprise them though since they knew of what happened the day before. The boy needed the rest.

After having lunch Genesis and Zack ran off to the mako cave.

Angeal, Sephiroth, and Cloud stayed at the mansion.

“Cloud.” Angeal said as he crouched down next to the small, fragile blond.

“Yes?” Cloud replied as he petted Fenrir’s head.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me and Sephiroth?” Angeal asked. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind going for a walk.” Cloud answered.

“Okay. Let me just clean and bandage your wounds first. We’re not going to walk far since your right foreleg has a pretty bad cut on it.” Angeal said.

Angeal went upstairs to get the wound cleaner and gauze from his bedroom. 

When Cloud’s wounds were cleaned and bandaged the three went outside with Fenrir following them. 

The rest of the day and into part of the evening was relatively quiet.

When Zack and Genesis got home they talked up a storm about the cave. 

After dinner that night they went to bed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“We have to go back to Shin-ra tomorrow.” Angeal announced the next morning.

“What will we do with Cloud? He can’t stay here on his own. Those men may find him.” Zack asked.

“I don’t know. Sephiroth, you know Cloud’s situation better than us. What do you want to do?” Angeal asked as Sephiroth and Genesis sat down. 

“He's going with us. He will be safer with us than anywhere else. Hojo won't be able to get to him.” Sephiroth stated.

“Okay. But how are we going to get him in Shin-ra? Hojo will surely try to take him and that dog away from us.” Genesis inquired.

“We will be arriving late at might so we will be able to avoid people. We cn take the stairs. There are no cameras in there.” replied Sephiroth.

“Please, don't risk yourselves for me. I don't want you all to get hurt by helping me.” Cloud said.

The Soldiers looked up at the top of the stairs. Cloud stood at the railing with Fenrir at his side.

“I don't need to be pitied.” Cloud added as he slowly, one-by-one went down the steps.

Sephiroth stood up to meet Cloud at the bottom.

“You're not being pitied. We want to help. That's what friends are for.”

“Friends?” Cloud replied looking very puzzled. “We're not friends. I just met you all a couple of days ago.”

“Well, I was wondering,” Zack began, scratching the back of his head. “If we could be friends. I like you a lot already. So, what do you say?” 

“He's right. Could we all be your friends?” Genesis asked.

“Friends? I have never had friends before, besides Sephiroth. Why... why would you want to be friends with me? I'm already causing you all trouble. But Hojo's men they could hurt you.” Cloud said, clearly shocked.

“Cloud, you're a good child. You my have your flaws and problems but we all do. All the time you've been with us you have been gentle, kind, and sweet. You are unique in your own way. You would be a great addition to the four of us too. Plus, I don't think Sephiroth would leave without you. He cares about you too much. We all really want to be your friends.” Angeal explained when Cloud had been seated in the chair across from him.

Tears welled up in Cloud's sightless blue eyes. “Really, you think that? You really want to be my friends?” he shakily asked.

“Yes.” Angeal, Genesis, and Zack chorused. They looked at each other in surprise before turning their attention to Cloud.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud asked, wanting to know Sephiroth's opinion.

“I have no objections to what they have said. It is all very true as well.” Sephiroth answered.

“Okay... We can be... friends.” Cloud stated, his voice shaking. “Yeah, friends.”

A soft sob escaped Cloud's mouth, surprising the other men.

“Cloud, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Genesis said coming to Cloud's side. He sat on the edge of the recliner.

“I've never met anyone... outside of the labs before... All of his employees were merciless... No one talked to me... up until I... met Sephiroth...He was the first person to ever talk to me... like I was a... a human being... instead of some... experiment. You, Angeal, and Zack are the only other people who have talked to me and tried to help me, besides Sephiroth.” Cloud explained through his tears.

Cloud let Genesis pull him into his arms and he cried all the more harder.

Genesis looked up at Sephiroth with concerned blue-green eyes. 

Sephiroth was hovering over Cloud, unsure of what to do or how he could help Cloud.

Sephiroth settled for placing a hand on Cloud's back.

After few minutes Cloud stopped crying. He sat up and dried his face with his hands.

Cloud held his arms up to Sephiroth, who bent down to hug him.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry.” Cloud whispered to him.

“It is alright. You were upset.” Sephiroth whispered back.

Sephiroth picked Cloud up and sat down in the chair with the boy in his lap.

Cloud buried his face in the Silver General's chest. Sephiroth rubbed the blond's back.

“Since he is going with us we'll need to get him some clothes. I think we should leave the clothes shopping to Genesis.” Angeal said, hoping to change the mood.

“Alright. That's fine with me.” Sephiroth replied.

Genesis grinned in excitement. “We can stop in Mideel to get some clothes for him. I know a good place there. I would need to measure Cloud first though. So I know what size to get him.” he said.

“Okay, Genesis. We'll stop in Mideel.” replied Angeal. “Let's get some last minute training in before we have to go tomorrow.”

Sephiroth stood up with Cloud in his arms. The four Soldiers, Cloud, and Fenrir left for the clearing.

Sephiroth sat Cloud on the ground, near the edge of the training arena they had created.

“Are you going to be okay, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked as Fenrir sat beside the blond.

“I'll be alright. Fenrir's right here. He'll protect me.” Cloud responded.

“Alright. Just call if you need us.” Sephiroth said.

Cloud nodded at the silver haired man, knowing he was being protective of him.

Cloud heard Sephiroth walk away to join the others, pulling out his seven foot katana, Masamune as he went.

Swords clashed a couple of minutes later.

Genesis lunged at Sephiroth his sword at the ready.

Zack grinned and swung at Angeal, who easily shoved the lieutenant back.

Sephiroth took another swing at the Crimson Commander. Metal met metal as their swords collided with each other. Sephiroth, with him being stronger than Genesis, sent the man flying back a few yards.

All of a sudden Fenrir started to growl. The hackles on his neck ruffled. He turned to face the woods. 

“Fenrir, what wrong, boy?” Cloud asked, reaching over to calm the large black wolf.

_What had Fenrir so worked up enough to be growling? What was out there in the woods? ___

Fenrir barked and raced into the forest.

Cloud jumped up and spun around yelling, “Fenrir, come back here!” 

The four Soldiers stopped fighting and turned around.

Cloud suddenly clutched his arms as pain wracked his entire body.

“Seph, help... me.” Cloud whimpered as his legs gave out on him.

“Cloud!” Sephiroth gasped as he raced to the fragile blond's side. He caught him before he hit the ground.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud panted for breath. He looked at the trees where Fenrir had disappeared.

Sephiroth then looked back at Cloud as the boy fell limp in his arms.

_'What was going on?' ___


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's Strife is a blind 17 yr old. He lost his sight at the age of 7. He's been an experiment all his life. He is running away from Prof. Hojo. While being chased by three silver haired men of Hojo's he runs into SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos. And how does the boy know Sephiroth. From there discoveries are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay I have Chapter 5 up. Sorry it took so long but I did manage to write it.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support.

Leather Lightning

Chapter Five

Sephiroth knelt on the ground, cradling Cloud's body in his arms. He brushed one of his hands against Cloud's pale cheek.

"What's wrong with him?" Genesis asked, crouching beside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know." he whispered.

"He looked like he was in pain. And, where did Fenrir run off to? He acted like he was ready to tear into something." said Zack.

"Genesis, you and Zack go find out where Fenrir ran off to. Sephiroth and I will take Cloud to the mansion." Angeal commanded.

"Right! Come on Zack." Genesis said and both of them ran into the woods. Their swords were in hand, ready for any attack.

Once they were gone Angeal crouched down next to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, let's get him to the mansion. We can see what we can do for him there." Angeal told the worried General.

Sephiroth nodded gently. He slowly stood up with Cloud still in his arms.

The walk back to the mansion was slow and silent. Neither man said anything to the other.

Cloud was put to bed once in the mansion.

Angeal placed two fingers on the side of Cloud's neck. The boy's pulse was fast even for a Soldier.

"His pulse is faster than a Soldier's right now." Angeal said sitting down on the bed. "He has a fever too."

"I can't lose him, Angeal." Sephiroth whispered.

Angeal sighed, not knowing what he could say to make Sephiroth feel better.

* * *

Genesis and Zack looked around as they followed Fenrir's paw prints.

"I've only seen Fenrir attack once. It was because of the three men that were trying to hurt Cloud." Genesis said.

"I hope we find him. He could get hurt. I don't think Cloud will like it." Zack replied.

"I think he couldn't get hurt by much. Fenrir's eyes glowed. He may have been enhanced as well." Genesis countered.

The two were quiet the rest of the walk. They looked for any signs as to where Fenrir could have gone.

About ten minutes later Genesis heard a deep growl. He held out his hand to signal Zack to stop walking.

Suddenly they were surrounded by two Shadow Creatures. Their Skeletal like heads cocked slightly before they lunged at the two First Class Soldiers.

Genesis and Zack raised their swords and retaliated.

After about five minutes of defending themselves Genesis casted his mastered fire material and incinerated the foul creatures.

"Come on, Zack. We need to find Fenrir now." Genesis yelled. They then ran.

A hundred yards later the two Soldiers stopped. Their eyes widened in shocked disbelief.

Fenrir stood about five yards away in a clearing. In front of the black wolf was a Shadow Creature larger than the ones Zack and Genesis had just fought.

Fenrir's eyes glowed bright amber. The wolf barked and a shock-wave hit the monster, making it shake and loose its footing.

Fenrir growled, light gathered in his mouth and he barked again. The creature was encased in ice.

"He can use material or at least a form of it." Genesis gasped as the creature shattered.

Zack was speechless himself. How could the wolf do that?

As he thought about it the dog's ability seemed to point back to Hojo. Zack wouldn't put it pass the insane man.

Genesis was thinking the same too. If Fenrir had been experimented on by the professor, then there was a possibility that Cloud had been too.

It would definitely explain the scars on the boy's body.

Fenrir sniffed around before whining and coming over to Genesis and Zack.

Genesis crouched down to the wolf's level. Fenrir whimpered again.

"You need to go back to Cloud." Genesis told the dog softly.

Fenrir's tail wagged and he raced off towards the mansion.

Zack and Genesis followed quickly but not before making sure there were no more Shadow Creatures to threaten them.

Glowing green eyes followed the Soldiers as they left.

* * *

Fenrir bounded up the stairs into Cloud's bedroom.

He placed his front legs on the bed and started to sniff the young child.

Sephiroth and Angeal watched as the wolf's mouth twisted into a silent snarl. He placed his front paws on the floor whimpering.

Fenrir paced to the door and back before jumping on the bed to lay down beside Cloud.

Fenrir knew something was wrong with his boy.

Zack and Genesis came into the house just as Sephiroth and Angeal walked down the stairs.

"We ran into a few Shadows." Genesis said instantly. "Fenrir has some weird powers. He took out the Shadow he was fighting. It was larger than the one we fought… His bark can produce shock-waves and he can also cast a materia like power to by barking."

"Fenrir's amazing! I've never seen anything like it before." Zack added.

"How's Cloud?" Genesis asked quietly.

"He hasn't woken up yet. Fenrir's with him." Angeal answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he will wake up and we'll know more by then." Angeal said.

* * *

Cloud didn't wake up until long after the men had gone to sleep.

Cloud laid awake, his fingers running through Fenrir's fur. The wolf licked his other outstretched arm.

He knew he had passed out, but why? Why had he been in so much pain?

Was it because of the insane professor and what he had done to him in the labs?

Cloud's thoughts then drifted. He wondered if the quiet, cloak wearing man with four monsters inside of him was okay.

Cloud really liked the man, Vincent Valentine.

Cloud's body slowly began to shut down. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out as a peaceful sleep over took him.


End file.
